Talk:GN-010 Gundam Zabanya
Where's the Heavy Artillery Where does the heavy artillery part comes from?I don't see it firing big beams.The sniper rifles have not been showed considerable power as well,its shots arent that much different,even if some say the rifle looks like it can fire big beams;which it hasn't done so yet.There isn't exactly a description of it either.It hasn't showed itself to be in any way like Gadessa or Eins. If its those small missiles,then we might as well go re-label Dynames,Cherudim,GN Archer,0 Raiser and Kyrios too.They fire missiles as well. If it comes from Zabanya itself being very tall and having big guns compared to humans.We also should consider every other mobile suit as heavy artilery too......-SonicSP 21:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Artillery by text book definition means a military tool that can shoot a lot of projectiles. Cherudim, by the end of season 2 had a higher focus on more gun power with the extra pair of guns and rifle bits. Zabanya's supposed to be the successor of Cherudim, meaning it's an improvement over its past design. Looking at Zabayna right now, don't you think it should be heavy artillery? I mean the thing is as loaded as the Heavy Arms Gundam (if not more). And Sonic, you know heavy artillery means a unit would have a generous supply of ammo. By the end of season 2, all the Gundams (possibly except 00) had a GNHW/heavy weapons upgrade. More missiles, more guns, and bigger particle beams. I always deem the unit with the most ballistics as heavy artillery, but if you're still strongly against it, i have no problems waiting for the movie or new publications to come out to prove my case or a majority vote. In the mean time, I changed it the description to "emphasizing more on artillery"-at least give me that. Wasabi 22:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I dont have much problem with the description and the explanation of possible artilery focused nature of Zabanya might be.........I just feel like Long Range MS is the best neutral main cateogry name for it;especially since its still seen to have that sniper and the other 3 Gundams seems to have kept their traditional specialties for the most part so far.And I while Zabanya may get better at other things,I feel like its unique specialty is still long range,as in that's still its principle duty despite getting better at other things.As long as it has the word Long Range int he main category type classification;I think I'm okay...>__> I hope.SonicSP 20:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't it look more Dynames? Recently there's been news that it's actually a rebuilt variant of Cherudim, but upon closer observation, doesn't it resemble more Dynames? I was going to add that in, saying that the MS frame of Dynames is possibly reused, but of course that's based on speculation. I wanted to know what my fellow editors thinking? Wasabi 02:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :It looks to me like they combined the two. —AscendedAlteran 03:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) File:Gundam Dynames Full Shield II.jpg File:Cherudim Gundam.jpg File:Zabanya Full View.png I was the one who made the recontructed Cherudim entry and I got that new from the recent director interview in which he states it. Not to mention we've already have a Dynames Repair Condenser Type coming up based on the first teaser trailer,so I highly doubt its made from Dynames instead;infact the latest news of Zabanya using Cherudim's frame sort of explains why they're rebuilding Dynames as Driveless unit instead of using Cherudim,which is because Zabanya is Cherudim Repair+Overhaul+upgrades''like Gundam Artemie to GN Archer.I personally see it visually as a combination of thje 2 though I see more Cherudim in it.SonicSP 17:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) But it really resembles Dynames! Especially chest. May be there no driveless Dynames, maybe this only a new armor for Zabanya, becouse they look alike? - Rimus 09:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The Driveless Dynames thing is in the first trailer that came out with SEI,in one of the artworks showed and specifically named on paper to be Dynames Repair Condenser Type.Besides,the Cherudim's frame mention came directly from the director in the interview in Gundam Ace April 2010 I referenced.It should also be noted that Harute is doing the same thing for Arios as well,and it looks little like Kyrios.Any similarity Zabanya has to Dynames is probably coincidental because this is a continuation of that said lineage afterall.There's alot of Cherudim's in there as well and that evolved from Dynames so seeing similarity in traits when you combine them together should not be that all surprising.--SonicSP 20:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Anyone with better pic of Zabanya? I noticed whoever edited that recent profile pic of Zabanya is rather off centered and cut out a little of the bit in the recent newtype publishing. Does anyone have a better version or can photoshop this one to make it more presentable? Wasabi 04:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it bothers me too, not that I do not appreciate the effort by the poster though.-SonicSP 16:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I took the initiative to crop the right side a bit to make it more symetrical, I hope the results are satisfactory?-SonicSP 16:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh Sonic, I'm not a perfectionist, but I do feel the pic could've been edited better since the whole of Zabayna was displayed; part of the bit is still missing from the overall image. It's definitely than before, but things always can be better. Don't mind me man, I'm the sort of person that always focus on the flaws of things. Wasabi 17:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it as best I could. I guess we'll just have to wait for an even cleaner version —AscendedAlteran 20:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Would this version help then? Someone posted it on Animesuki recently. http://j.imagehost.org/0651/Zabanya.png-SonicSP 21:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought about using that version while I was restoring the bits, but the right side gets in the way and screws up the centering. —AscendedAlteran 05:39, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Spare GN Rifles as Bits? One of the editors mentioned that the ''GN Rifle Bits are actually spare rifles that Zabanya can use both as a hand-held gun or as a bit. Anyone can verify that information? Wasabi 13:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : There is a new trailer, which Zabanya holds one rifle similar to the rifle bits flying around. Pics and videps gathered from Animesuki. :Pic (ignore the red circle ><) :another one :new trailer :--Bronx01 14:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC)